My Fair Naomi
"My Fair Naomi" is the eighteenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on May 6, 2017. Plot Elena is racing through Avalor Palace to welcome a special guest: Naomi. She is spending the week in the palace. Elena shows Naomi her room before taking her to the parlor where Esteban is having a dinner party with Doña Paloma, Countess Delores, and Delores' sister Lady Yolanda. Esteban is not pleased to see Naomi at his dinner party to which Luisa reminds him that she is staying at the palace for the week because her parents are away. Doña Paloma grumbles how Elena passed her over for a seat on the Grand Council of Avalor in favor of a child of fifteen to which Naomi informs her she is turning sixteen on Saturday. Francisco is surprised since Naomi's parents will not be able to celebrate with her to which Naomi tells him that birthdays are not a big deal in her family as she has spent most of her birthdays at sea and never had any parties. Doña Paloma mocks her for not having a quinceañera on her fifteenth birthday to which Naomi tells her she loves that Avaloran tradition but she is not Avaloran. Elena tells her she is Avaloran at heart and decides to throw her a Royal Quinceañera. Doña Paloma objects on the grounds that Naomi is turning sixteen to which Elena tells her it will be a quinceañera plus one. Esteban also objects, saying a Royal Quinceañera has to be perfect, to which Elena puts him in charge of the preparations. Doña Paloma tells Elena that even the Chancellor can get everything ready and states that when Naomi messes up he will look like a fool. Hearing this, Esteban instantly becomes delighted to help Naomi have the perfect party and tells her they will start tomorrow morning. The next day, Esteban presents Naomi with a list of people to be on her Quinceañera Court: On the Quinceañera, the birthday girl picks seven boys and seven girls to be on her court. They stand by her on the quinceañera and dance the first waltz. Esteban has put Royals on the list but Naomi just wants Elena, Gabe, and Mateo to be on her court. At Elena's urging, Esteban allows it on the condition that she does everything else as he says which Naomi agrees to. At first, things go poorly as Naomi gets everything wrong to the point where Esteban is ready to call it quits. But after receiving a taunt from Doña Paloma, Esteban gets an idea to help her get everything down: Make it feel as natural to Naomi as being on a ship does. It works, and Naomi starts getting everything down perfectly. However, this has the negative effect of making Naomi now want a perfect Royal Quinceañera which in turn has a negative effect on her behavior and attitude. Naomi puts Elena in an extremely ruffled party dress that Elena can barely move in and which Elena and Luisa both find hideous. Things get worse while practicing for the waltz: Naomi rudely criticizes Gabe and Mateo's dancing nonstop. Esteban agrees with her criticisms and decides to replace Gabe and Mateo with dancers from the Royal Academy. Naomi agrees with him stating she does not want them to embarrass her. Extremely offended, Gabe and Mateo quit her Quinceañera Court and leave in a huff. Elena tells Naomi off for how she acted and quits too. Naomi feels guilty for upsetting her friends but still decides to go ahead with the party. At the quinceañera, Naomi does everything she was expected to do perfectly. Doña Paloma, Countess Delores, and Lady Yolanda are amazed by how ladylike and fancy Naomi is being. However, Francisco and Luisa notice that Elena, Gabe, and Mateo are not there and ask her where they are. Naomi tells them that she had to replace them because they could not waltz. Shocked, Luisa decides it is time to bring Naomi to her senses. During a toast, Luisa announces that family and friends are the heart of the quinceañera and that it is not only the day people honor the birthday girl but also when the birthday girl honors her family and friends. Luisa's speech makes Naomi realize that she really messed up and she goes to find her friends, not realizing the bad publicity she's causing to Esteban in front of Paloma and the others. When she finds them, Naomi apologizes to her friends and leads them back to the ballroom where they dance the waltz. Naomi's parents arrive to celebrate her birthday and Naomi's quinceañera is a success. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Emiliano Diez as Francisco *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Julia Vera as Luisa *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Mikey Kelly as Higgins *Ruth Livier as Countess Delores *Joe Nunez as Armando *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Alma Martinez as Lady Yolanda Song *The Bright Light of the Ball Gallery See also *The book based on this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes